


A Moment In Time

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Moment to Remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment In Time

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions owns everything, but I *know* they wouldn't let our boys have this much fun! So, it's only fair that we let them out to play from time to time. I'll put them back when they're through. Copyright, as always, belongs to me (as if anyone else would want it) 

WARNING: NC-17...(what else?) No one under 18 allowed in here, and if you don't like m/m sex; Why are you here? 

Okay, for those of you who thought I needed to do a sequel, here it is. Don't come whining to me now that you don't have enough cold water to cool yourself down...general consensus was, the hotter the better. I like to think that I rose (pun *definitely* intended, this time!) to the challenge. Hope you all enjoy it. :D Okay. That all being said, on with the show! 

## A Moment In Time

by Kim Gasper  
(a sequel of sorts to A Moment To Remember)  


Blair opened his eyes, unsure at first of where he was. There was a large, warm body spooned up behind him...oh, God. Memories of last night slammed into him, and he felt his heart stop beating for a minute. He and Jim had...and Jim'd said he loved him. He felt a large, goofy grin spreading across his face; felt the happiness well up inside him. Jim grunted and shifted in his sleep, and a heavy arm suddenly draped itself over Blair's side. Blair shivered as Jim's fingers began to sleepily caress his stomach--he could feel his stomach muscles beginning to tighten in response to that light touch. *God, that he can cause such a response in me...* The fingers stopped moving, and Blair felt his body relax slightly. Jim exhaled noisily, and rolled over in his sleep; and Blair took the chance to get out of bed. 

He contemplated pulling his boxers on before making his way downstairs, but decided against it. He padded lightly down the steps, and went into the bathroom. He grinned at the sight of the toilet seat still up, wondering what his mother would have said about that. That was the one thing he did as a kid that *never* failed to punch one of her buttons. Blair leaned against the wall as he urinated, reflecting on the events of the evening before. It had all started so innocently...and to think he'd almost not gone upstairs because of a fear that Jim might've been with someone else! He finished with his morning business, and headed out for the kitchen--he was dying of thirst; and small wonder. He'd given up counting after a while; but he knew that his body had been seriously depleted of anything liquid, he'd come so many times. That same goofy grin threatened again, and Blair felt his knees go weak at the thought of some of those orgasms. Jesus! He gulped down a quart of orange juice and headed back toward the living room, unsure of what he wanted to do. Waking Jim up sounded good...but he wanted to do a special job of it. Just rolling him over and kissing him seemed kind of...ordinary, after last night. Remembering his reaction to seeing Jim masturbating last night, he wondered what his Sentinel's reaction would be if he *heard* him... He felt his cock stirring at the thought. Could be interesting... He grinned wickedly. 

Blair went into his room and laid down on the bed. Wondering one more time if this would work--at all--he began to gently stroke himself. He let his thoughts drift, and found himself thinking about Jim's mouth. Oh, God...those lips... He groaned thinking about all the different ways those lips had been on his body last night. *That* thought elicited another groan, and he decided it was time to put this experiment to work. 

"Jim." He said it out loud, but not loudly--any person in the living room would probably have heard him; but a Sentinel just upstairs would be sure to. "Jim. I'm thinking about you, babe. Layin' here, stroking myself, thinking about you." He grinned to himself, then pricked up his ears as he thought he heard a sound from upstairs. 

A familiar, if sleepy, voice called down, "Blair? What're you doing?" 

Keeping his voice well-modulated, Blair replied, "Teasing you, man. Stay there, and listen to my voice." He took hold of his cock, and began stroking more firmly. "I'm holding myself...stroking up and down. I'm thinking about you, Jim. Thinking about your big cock inside me last night...fucking me. Oh, God...man, just thought is enough to make me want to come." Blair swallowed heavily. This was going to get pretty intense pretty quick. "Hey, babe. I'm imagining you kissing me...licking your way down my body. You stop and flick your tongue across my nipples...feel them getting hard? You're doing that to me, Jim. That's me...and you're pumping me...got your hand on my cock...you're going to make me come again, aren't you, big guy?" That was *definitely* a groan he heard from upstairs. Blair grinned to himself, then pulled some more into his lungs, getting ready for the next thought. 

Upstairs, Jim had rolled over when he heard his name...at first thinking Blair was still next to him. Then he heard "Layin' here, stroking myself, thinking about you," and felt his body respond. Hell, just the sound of Blair's voice was enough to make him go rock hard in an instant; as he'd discovered last night. He'd called down to him, but the little shit was going to be a tease. *Well, go for it, Chief. I can give as good as I get.* He lay there, listening to Blair...and discovered his hand drifting down to his own cock, to stroke himself while he listened to Blair masturbating. *Auditory voyeurism,* the thought sprang into his head, and he groaned. He was watching-- audibly. God, what a turn on. Closing his eyes to concentrate better, he began to pump his cock a little faster, his hips beginning to move with the rhythm. 

Blair was stroking fast now, his hips rising, pushing against his hand. "Oh...Jim...I can feel your tongue licking up and down my shaft. You stop, and lick around the head...you're taking me into your mouth, but only the head...ahhh...ahhh...oh, yeah...now the whole thing...You're sucking me, swallowing me down your throat." Blair exhaled explosively, and tried desperately to suck in enough air to continue. He groaned low in his throat; a hot sound that moved into a wail as his hips began bucking in earnest. 

Jim was thrusting against his hand...he wasn't entirely sure that Blair was still talking--most of what he heard now was hot, breathy sounds...groans...he could envision doing to Blair what Blair was talking about... He heard a pounding heartbeat, and knew it was his guide's...knew that he was close. That they were both close. He narrowed his range, and focused on Blair's breathing and heart rate; blocked out the words. He...was...ready...NOW!-- 

\--Blair bucked his hips, thrusting against his hand as he visualized Jim's hot wet mouth sucking his cock down into his throat, and lost it. With a cry that rang through the quiet morning air, Blair came in long hot spurts all over his hand and stomach. From the loft above him he heard Jim's shout of surprise, and grinned. The big guy was a voyeur, after all. 

He lay there for a minute, trying to get his breath back. That had been...well, pretty incredible. Sex by himself, but not. And knowing Jim had heard every minute of it...and had laid there listening, stroking himself. Blair groaned again, softly, as arousal began floating through him once more. God, this was a vicious cycle! 

Blair heard a soft noise above him, and looked up to see Jim's face looming over him. "All right, Sandburg. Time to put up or shut up. Teasing time is over." Before Blair had a chance to react, Jim launched his body at him, diving in for a mind- bending kiss. Blair's first coherent thought as they came up for air was *How'd he move so quietly?*; but he quickly forgot why he cared, as Jim pressed their bodies together, and covered his mouth again. 

Hot bodies pressed together; limbs stroking against limbs. They exchanged hot, wet kisses, their tongues searching out the crevices of their mouths, exchanging sweetness. Jim could taste orange juice in Blair's mouth...and fainter still behind that, he could taste himself. He knew that if Blair had the heightened senses he had, he would be tasting himself on his tongue...Jim could still taste him, hours later. It was an incredibly erotic blend of spice, sweet, bitter and salt; and Jim wanted to drink long and deep from the source. 

Lack of oxygen forced them apart; and Jim decided to get another taste of Blair. He began licking his way down the younger man's chest as Blair groaned and wiggled against the bed. He spent several minutes teasing Blair's nipples with his tongue- -licking first, then biting gently, then licking again to soothe away the minor sting. He moved further down, tasting the sweat that was breaking out all over his lover; and encountered the results of Blair's most recent orgasm. Jim didn't even hesitate; he began licking off Blair's stomach, following the trail downward. 

"Oh, man...yes, Jim..." Jim could feel the words floating through Blair's body, heard them surface somewhere near him. Was that sexy, raspy voice Blair's? "God, baby...please, Jim. Take me in your mouth..." Jim smiled against Blair's thigh. He could tease a little, too. He licked all around Blair's legs and stomach, placing little nibbling kisses around the underside of his knees. Blair's cock stood up, hard and straining, and Jim sensed Blair moving his hand toward it. 

"No you don't. I'm in charge here." 

"God, Jim...please...touch me--I'm dyin', man. Please..." 

"Remember that, Sandburg, the next time you tease me..." Jim looked up at Blair, clear blue eyes stabbing smokey blue eyes. The electricity that passed between them sizzled up and down their nervous systems, and Blair gasped. Jim shuddered then, and lowered his head to Blair's cock. Blair's hips came off the bed when he felt that hot wet mouth draw him in...just the head...Jim was going to keep teasing. Time to reciprocate...he snake a hand down, and began running it over Jim's cock and balls, rubbing backward, probing for Jim's anus. As the bigger man began to take Blair fully into his mouth, Blair began pushing a finger into Jim. Jim groaned, low in his throat, and Blair moaned as the vibrations moved along the sensitive skin of his shaft. He threw his head back, moving his body, thrusting into Jim's mouth. As he thrust himself into Jim, he began thrusting his finger in and out; felt Jim moving against him, producing counter-rhythm. They were doing it again--fucking each other separately, together. Blair felt his body tighten at the thought. 

Jim pulled back abruptly, and Blair cried aloud at the loss. "No, Chief. I want to feel you inside me...I want you to fuck me, Blair." 

"Oh, yeah--" Blair had trouble remembering how to form words. "Yeah. Let me get the stuff..." He pulled his finger out, and smiled when Jim groaned. He moved across the bed, and reached into a dresser drawer--pulled out some condoms and lubricant. 

Jim smiled. "Safe sex, huh?" 

"Seems to be a good idea, for now." Blair handed the condom to Jim. "Want to help out a friend?" 

"Oh, baby..." Jim pulled Blair in for another kiss, and felt himself awash in sensation. He tangled his fingers into Blair's hair, and held him close while he plundered his mouth. Blair returned the kiss, stroking the hard body that was pressed up against him. He ached to bury himself in Jim... 

"How do you want this? Back or front?" He held himself steady on his knees by hanging on to Jim's shoulders. Jim stroked the condom down his hard shaft, caressing more than should have been necessary. 

Jim glanced at him. "Want to try back? I can lay on my stomach." 

"Yeah...let's try that." Blair gulped some more air in, trying to hold his composure. Jim's eyes were so hot as they held his... Wild eyes. Animal eyes. He watched Jim shift onto his stomach, and shoved a pillow under his hips. Then he spread the lube on his cock, and on his fingers. He worked one of those fingers into Jim, then added a second, spreading the lube around. Satisfied by the groans that Jim was making that he was ready, Blair knelt behind Jim, and pulled him closer to him. He spread Jim's cheeks apart, and placed the tip of his throbbing cock at the entrance to Jim's anus. Slowly...slowly to give Jim a chance to stretch and accommodate him, he pushed into the tight tunnel. Jim was so hot...Blair stopped and closed his eyes, praying to every God he'd ever heard of for strength to not just thrust in. He must have held that position for a minute, because he was suddenly aware of Jim pushing impatiently back against him. 

"Chief?" Hoarse voice. "Still with me?" 

"Oh, yeah. Oh...God...Jim." Blair pushed all the way in. "Oh, baby...I'm gonna fuck you..." 

Jim groaned and squirmed under him. "Yes...now...do it!" He pleaded and commanded, and Blair began to move within him. Jim clenched the sheets in his fists, and ground his own erection into the mattress. Blair started thrusting slowly, gently; and Jim shoved back against him. He didn't want slow and gentle, he wanted Blair to take him hard. Blair got the message, and began to move faster, movements a little rougher. Jim lifted his hips just slightly, supported his weight on his chest and arms. Blair reached a hand under him to stroke and pump his hard cock; did it in time to his own thrusts. Jim felt his cock throbbing in Blair's hand; felt Blair's cock throbbing in his ass...and felt his orgasm approaching. He began tightening his muscles around Blair, heard the younger man groan as the pressure increased. Jim felt the heat spread through his belly, and into his groin...and then there was an explosion in his brain, and he came all over Blair's bed, yelling something wordless as he came. Blair gave a long, low groan, and thrust once, twice, and a third time; pushing himself as deep into Jim as he could go...and felt himself let go. The blaze that burned through him blinded him for a moment, and he fell onto Jim's back. He pulled himself out, and rolled into Jim's embrace as the bigger man rolled onto his back. 

They lay there, basking in the glow; listening to their bodies as they cooled down. Jim could hear Blair's heart rate return to normal; heard the breathing noises even out. Blair turned to trace a finger around Jim's face, outlining his lips and stroking his sharp cheekbones. 

"I love you," he said simply. "I can't believe we didn't realize this a long time ago." 

Jim reflected on that for a moment. "Maybe the time just had to be right--you know, the right moment in time, or something like that?" 

Blair laughed. "You've been hanging around me too long, man. That sounds like something *I'd* say." 

"Could be because you're part of me now, Chief. You're the missing piece to make me whole. Guide, friend, lover." He stared into Blair's eyes, watched those incredible eyes widen in pleased surprise. 

"I could say the same for you, Jim. I've never...*never* felt this way about anyone. And it's not just the sex, man-- though God--any one, take your pick--knows that's great. It's something...man," he stopped, shook his head. "It's something elusive. But it's there. I can feel it." 

Jim nodded. "I can too." 

"It's beautiful. It's...us." 

"Yes. Us." 

They lay there, entwined in each other, thinking about how beautiful that word sounded, and turned as one to the other. Lips met lips, gently; a soft kiss full of promise and meaning. Full of forever and always. Jim pulled back first, and ran his fingers through the long, silky hair. "Don't ever leave me, Blair." 

"I won't, Jim. I couldn't. You're my life." 

Jim nodded, and pulled Blair's mouth back down to his, mumbling just before they made contact, "You should come with a warning label, Sandburg. You're addicting." 

The only sound that followed that was soft laughter, then silence, as Jim quieted Blair in the best way he knew.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
